Twenty Seven Minutes
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: A series of bank robberies with a side of murder causes the team to split up and question the only banks in the area that haven't been hit... But that will bring deadly consequences for one beloved BAU Agent. Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty Seven Minutes

A Criminal Minds Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

It all happened so quickly.

Their entire world flipped, turning inside out in exactly 27 minutes.

Only 27 minutes.

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI stood completely oblivious in the middle of the chaotic crowd. People were running and screaming from all different directions. Everyone was a blur as they whirred past him shoving and pushing. It was tangled mass of legs and arms as they all tried to reach safety. Hotch could vaguely hear the urgings of other agents and officer as they secured a perimeter getting the citizens out of harm's way. He had gotten there as quick as he could, but it would be too late.

Four gunshots resonated through the air.

Three seconds of absolute silence followed. All eyes were on the bank as they waited for some sort of sign.

"Agent down," A pained voice rasped through the microphone attached to his ear that allowed Hotch to communicate with all of his team. Hotch opened his mouth to yell when another familiar voice screamed,

"NO!"

Aaron started to run towards the bank doors, all thoughts on his fallen agent inside, but instead of bursting through those doors and carrying his agent to the waiting ambulance he was stopped by 2 officers. He fought to push them off.

"Agent Hotchner. You can't go in there, it's not secured," The HRT Captain yelled.

"Watch me." Hotch stated pushing back Agent Bentley.

"Stand down Agent. If you go in there now, you will put everyone at risk, including your agent inside and the other hostages. You got that, so stand down. Let my team handle it."

"My Agent is injured and could possible need immediate medical attention, along with what could be other injured hostages. So either get out of my way, or I will make you."

"If you do that Agent I will have no choice, but to make it my priority to get you and your team fired from the bureau. You're just going to get your agent killed and other hostages. So Let me do MY job."

It was a battle of will and authority. The two highly ranked men not willing to back down. Hotch breathed in slowly. He knew the HRT member was right. He looked at the bank doors one more time. Then he looked to his right where an angry Agent Derek Morgan was fighting his way through five officers and Agent Prentiss was battling through three others. Dr. Spencer Reid stood with his fists clenched by the side of Agent Rossi who desperately tried to get the Unsub's back on the phone to see what happened.

Turning back to Agent Bentley, Hotch nodded.

"You have 20 minutes to resolve this situation or my team and I go in … and if anything happens to my agent I will make it my priority to get you kicked out of the Bureau," He warned turning away from the agent who began barking orders. At that moment Agent Hotchner repeated two words that he would regret for a very, very long time. "Stand down."

And his team did.

They stopped trying to get inside that bank.

They stopped screaming for their friend.

A mutual understanding passed between them as they gazed at their boss.

But as another muffled gasp of pain vibrated through their microphones,

One agent found the opportunity and took off, sprinting towards the bank doors.

"No! -"

The desperate cry of four FBI Agents was drowned out by the shrill crack of thunder erupting through the air.

As their running agent neared the large doors another gunshot rang out and the sound of shattered glass pierced through the thunderous storm.

* * *

Okay! How is it?

Thank you for reading!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

27 Minutes

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Blood slowly crept across the tile floors of the bank, seeping into the cracks and growing darker and thinner as it attempted to cover as much ground as it could. The life that it had once given was dying out on the cold earth as more and more of it escaped the three bodies that were bleeding out.

Two men in masks, both with fatal wounds to the heart lay unmoving near the locked glass door at the front of the bank. They're dead.

One blond FBI agent with two bullet holes in her stomach faced the ceiling as she struggled to breathe. Her bloody hands rest on top of her wounds, and she hopes that somehow she can stop the bleeding by herself. The pain was immense.

A third armed Unsub paced the lobby while staying clear of any clear shot in the window. His hand clutched his gun, his finger ready to shoot at the slightest movement. His whole plan falling apart as the steady sound of sirens kept blaring outside.

The dark storm that was raging outside kept the bank dark. The pouring rain pounded on the roof and thunder shattered any silent moment. JJ looked over at the woman and the child that were sitting close to her. Their backs against the counter as they sat, holding each other on the floor.

The two bullets that are in JJ's stomach now… were meant for them.

The bank phone started to ring and JJ knew that it was probably Rossi on the other line desperately trying to get them all out of there.

The Unsub didn't answer.

A few moments ago JJ could hear her team through her ear bud, but now all she could hear was static. She blamed the storm. From her position she could see just outside of the glass doors. She could see the red and blue lights and the many officers that had their own guns trained on the door. She could see her team as they fought to rush in here.

Her throat was tight, and she felt like a huge ball of yarn was trying to shove its way up her throat. An involuntary gasp of pain exited her lips as she struggled to inhale. Turning back to the window she saw her best friend sprint for the door.

'No…Em!" JJ attempted to yell. The sudden commotion brought the last Unsub's attention to the window. He brought up his gun and aimed it right for the agent.

BANG!

The glass door shattered and Emily hit the ground. She swore… the bullet missed her by inches. Immediately the whole place erupted as the Unsub continued to shoot, but this time at the line of officers. This was his last stand. Bullets were flying everywhere as Emily took her chance and ran past the distracted Unsub and into the bank.

"Get down!" She yelled as the unwanted bullets whizzed through the room. The hostages quickly put their stomachs to the floor. Emily followed as she covered her hands covered her head. She couldn't see JJ.

Aaron Hotchner aimed his gun at the machine gun wielding Unsub. He was focused as he crouched behind the open door of a patrol vehicle, ready to take this guy down.

The rain made it hard to see.

Derek Morgan slowly inched his way to the right side of the shooting assailant hoping to find a good angle to take a shot.

Dr. Reid and Dave Rossi took cover as they too pulled out their guns and took their shot.

TA Penelope Garcia sat in the Mobile Command clutching her computers as the entire vehicle shook as it was riddled with bullets.

Bystanders immediately turned and ran as officers tried to cover them.

One bullet flew through the air, disrupting several rain drops as it rushed to its ! The unsub fell to the ground still shoot as the bullet smashed into his head.

Everything went still.

Emily brought herself onto her knees and began crawling. Her hands and knees scraped against the glass that littered the floor. She had seen the two dead bodies and then JJ who was just passed them. She had to reach JJ. She stopped when her hand went into a liquid substance. She looked down to see the puddle of blood. Grimacing she kept crawling until she reached her downed friend.

"Oh Jayje," Emily gasped as she finally reached her friend. She immediately covered her wounds with her hands, "I'm here, hold on."

"Emily?"JJ looked up. She was unfocused and her entire body was shivering. It was so cold.

"Yes. It's me JJ. I'm right here."

"It's really cold Em."

"I know." Emily gazed at her friends bright blue eyes.

SWAT Agents rushed into the room and immediately gave the all clear as they started to evacuate the hostages. Seeing the two agents…they immediately called for the paramedics.

"Hey Emily?" JJ asked through chattering teeth.

"Yes?"

"I think..I'm going ..to take …tomorrow off." JJ smiled slowly.

Emily laughed, "I think that is a good idea." Another deafening eruption of thunder shook the air as JJ's eyes started to close. It was so cold.

"JJ, Stay awake. Help is here. You're going to be just fine!" Emily screamed. Her soaking wet hair dripping onto her friend.

"Stay with me Emily. Please?"JJ shivered.

"Of course. I'll always be here." Emily smiled squeezing her friends hand tighter, "Just keep looking at me." The paramedics were suddenly on her left…barking orders as they quickly brought in the stretcher and loaded JJ on it. They rushed her outside into the pouring rain and passed everyone. Their team ran with them as they shouted questions at Emily. But she didn't hear them. Emily Jumped into the ambulance as they lifted JJ in too.

JJ watched unfocused as her team flashed in front of her. Rain splashed on her face as she was wheeled to the ambulance.

She wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

How was it?

Please let me know what you think. I want to know the good and the bad. I value other opinions and know that they can only make this story better. Thank you for reading.

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty Seven Minutes

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Five battle-weary, anxious FBI Agents sat on the cold hard chairs in the hospital waiting room. They were drenched from the rain and creating large puddles on the already slippery floor. Each of their hands clasped together as their elbows rested on their thighs and their eyes stared at the floor. They didn't look at each other in fear that one of them might break down. The atmosphere around them was intense. It was drowning in anxiety, fear, the unknown, the possibility, sorrow. But most of all it was filled with love.

The love they felt for their injured colleague was suffocating. Other people around them felt as if they could actually touch it as they sent sorrowful glances towards the team. In a way the strong feeling of love sent a strange comfort to the other people waiting for news of their own loved one. It was almost as if all of their love combine might save the people that were dying just behind the large swinging doors in front of them. That maybe they could do something to save them. Just maybe.

But that wouldn't be the case.

"Jennifer Jareau?"

The entire team minus Emily stood up. As the doctor carrying a clipboard stepped through the doors. The entire room was silent as even the strangers around them waited for the news. The Doctor looked up from his clipboard a distressing look in his eyes.

"I am so sorry."

The team visibly heartbroken slouched back into their seats, Unable to comprehend what they had just been told. Derek Morgan held onto Garcia as he wondered how in the world they were going to tell Emily.

Emily Prentiss turned the handle of the sink to as hot as it would go as she scrubbed off the red that stained her hands. Reaching for the soap dispenser she loaded as much foamy soap as she could fit onto them and continued to scratch at her skin. Red water swirled in the sink before finally disappearing down the drain.

Even after it was all gone Emily continued to rub them in the water. She couldn't remove the burning feeling that lingered in her palms. Finally she turned off the water and looked into the large mirror before her. Her wet stringy hair was sticking together in clumps as strands of it seemed glued to her face. Looking back down at her hands, she noticed that there were still droplets of red on them. Reaching for the handle again, she realized that those little specks of red were blood. Her blood. From the glass.

The abnormally loud sound of a toilet flushing caused Emily to jump as she turned around to see a middle aged woman walk out of the stall. She was slightly large, but had beautiful brunette hair and green eyes that were currently red and puffy. They each shared a mutual glance as Emily exited the bathroom. She had to get back to her team. She didn't want to miss any news about JJ.

Aaron Hotchner stood stone still as he let no emotion cross his features. His insides were turning as his heart exploded. He wanted to yell, to scream, to cry, to throw something, but he was Agent Aaron Hotchner. And he had to be strong for his team.

David Rossi had a look of disbelief plastered on his face. He didn't believe what he had just heard, and he hoped that this would turn out to be another Emily thing and that she was really alive. But there is no Doyle after JJ. There if just her heartbroken family and her little boy about to grow up without his mother. Rossi shook his head because it wasn't right.

Spencer Reid sat wildly tapping his foot on the ground. His mind was racing a million miles per minute, but he wasn't actually processing anything which was highly unusual for a man with his IQ. His pulse was at 82 and he was literally sweating beakers. He kept scrunching his face as he tried not to cry. At least not in front of his team… But he couldn't help but think that everyone keeps leaving him and one day he will be all alone.

Penelope Garcia was shaking uncontrollably in the arms of her fellow co worker. Her vanilla cupcake was gone, and she didn't know how to handle it. Suddenly the bright colors she was currently wearing seemed inappropriate and rude. Her normally happy demeanor shrank into a feeling so small that she wondered if she could ever smile again. Garcia wanted to bury herself in all things digital and never come out, Because the real world seemed less livable without her friend.

Derek Morgan tried to control his anger as he held a crying Garcia in his arms. He was pissed. If only she hadn't of jumped in front of those bullets then she would still be alive. If she wasn't such a stupidly good person she would be going home to her son and husband right now. She was supposed to lay low. She was supposed to be alive.

Derek looked up as Emily entered the room, but she stopped at the sight of her team. Her bottom looked curled into her top one as she stared at them.

"No…" She shook her head.

Derek untangled himself from Garcia and walked to Emily.

"She's gone."

Emily shook her head slowly, her nose was running and she began to shake.

"Derek…,"

"I'm sorry Emily."

And Emily Prentiss quickly placed her hand on the wall for balance as she sunk to the floor.

The rest of the team swiftly gathered around her.

They were like that for nearly an hour before Hotch's phone went off and exited the circle to answer it, and when he returned his team waited expectantly.

"We leave in two hours. They have another jet coming to…to bring her home."

Everyone nodded, but going home didn't hold the same excitement as it used to…

Because JJ was dead.

* * *

How was it?

I hope it has gotten better. I know I completely failed on the first chapter, but for those of you who stuck with it, thank you. I'm thinking 1 to 3 more chapters. Anyway... oh and for those that were wondering this story will not be femslash. I just really think Emily and JJ have a strong friendship and so does the entire team really. As it has been said...they are a family!

Thank you!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty Seven Minutes

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Dropping her purse onto the floor of her apartment Emily Prentiss fell on to her couch and put her hand up to her forehead. A familiar furry creature crawled into her lap and began to purr softly. Taking a deep ragged breath she thought that she should probably get up and change. She didn't want Sergio's hair all over her black dress. Maybe she should even clean her little kitchen, or vacuum. That was something she hasn't done in a while. Perhaps, getting up and doing something would be beneficial, but right now she was just so tired.

"The funeral was really nice Serg," Emily stated plainly as she scratched her beloved cat's head, "She would have like it. They buried her with the FBI Medal of Honor. She deserved it, so it was only right to give it to her."

Sergio looked up at her with his big brown eyes like he understood her. He rubbed against her arm, his spine curving upwards as her hand slowly went from his head to his tail. Emily smiled as his quiet purr grew louder as she continued to pet him. But suddenly he hopped off of her and the couch and went towards his food bowl which was currently empty in the corner of the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Sergio meowed in reply, "I'm sorry. I guess I have kind of neglected you this week. "Emily took out the can of cat food from the pantry and opened the lid, dumping it into the bowl.

"It's seafood delight! Your favorite. Okay I know you prefer the chicken and fish one, but we are all out."

Emily sat on the kitchen chair as she watched Sergio happily bite into his brown glob of seafood. She felt weak and exhausted. Glancing at the Microwave clock, she saw that it was only noon. It had been a chilly morning, due to the overcast and the wind chill, but it was supposed to warm up to the regularly warm May temperature later this afternoon.

Maybe she should take a nap. But she knew the effort would be futile and if by chance she did get some rest. It would be plagued with nightmares or memories. She could take Sergio on a walk, but she didn't want people to think she'd completely lost it by dragging a curious cat all around the park on a leash. So Emily returned to the couch. She could hear her phone vibrating in her purse that she abandoned by the door, but she wouldn't answer. They had the next three weeks off. Two because the needed it, one because of the evaluations that they all have to go through. Plus she knew who it would be. Sure they were just trying to make sure that she was okay. That she wouldn't go off into this downward spiral of doom and despair. She wouldn't. But she would be lying if she never felt like crawling into a deep dark hole and stay there.

Therefore she ignored the vibrating phone and stared at the ceiling. She was dozing off when a knock at her door brought her back into the tragic world of the living, and she stood up to open it. Emily figured it would be one of the team and she knew they would break down the door if she decided to ignore the incessant pounding of knuckles hitting door.

"Coming," Emily replied annoyed as she grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"Hello Dear," Mrs. Chaderly from down the hall smiled. She was a 72 year old grandmother with slightly grey hair and four cats. She was carrying a small dish filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Chaderly, what can I do for you?"

"Oh Sweetie. Nothing, I just brought you some cookies. I heard about poor Miss Jareau on the news and just had to stop by. I wanted to go to the funeral, but I wasn't feeling so well this morning. She was such a sweet girl. It is just terrible. I remember one time as I was saying goodbye to my grandchildren and I saw her searching around your door. She was looking for something, and she finally found it tucked into the crease by your door…," The woman smiled at Emily's confused expression, "It was your spare key. When I asked her about it she just smiled and declared 'It's a surprise.' She then picked up the well wrapped gift and walked inside. So how are you Dear?"

"Um…Oh sorry, Let me take those from you. What kind are they?" Emily gestured towards the cookies.

"Chocolate chip…My secret recipe," She winked as she handed them over, "well I best be going. Call me if you need anything. I'm sure the other neighbors will be stopping by as well. I may have spread it through the grapevine."

_Oh Great, _Emily thought as she thanked Mrs. Chaderly and shut the door. Putting the cookies on the counter she wandered back to her position on the couch. She didn't want any more pitiful glances from people that she doesn't really know and especially from people who didn't know … her.

Emily's thoughts back on what the elderly woman said about seeing JJ enter her apartment one night. Leave it to JJ to find her well hidden spare. Once again she sat up, but this time went to her closet. She pulled out a well wrapped box with a typed card that read 'Happy Birthday Emily' She had found it on her counter two years ago. She had told the entire team not to get her anything and when she had found it she swore to them that she wouldn't open until they told her who it was from. But a few moments later JJ came storming into the room with and urgent case.

She must have forgotten about it.

Emily slowly pulled at the red ribbon that had been tied neatly around the wrapped box and let it slowly fall to the floor as she meticulously took off the tape that was attached to the paper. Her fingers lingered on the lid of the cardboard box as she pondered on what could be inside it.

Taking a deep breath she lifted the flap and peered inside. It was a picture frame. A beautiful wooden frame with handmade designs carved into it. The Frame was spectacular, but it was the picture inside it that made Emily smile. It was a picture of the entire team…Hotch, Garcia, Rossi, Garcia, JJ, Emily, Reid, and Morgan.

It was taken in the BAU by Anderson. It was Garcia's idea. She thought they needed a family picture. Emily looked back in the box to find a sheet of lined paper folded in half. Emily opened it up and immediately looked at the bottom. It was written by JJ. She recognized the impeccable handwriting of her friend.

_Emily,_

_I know you didn't want any gifts this year, or any year, but I was walking through an antique shop and that frame caught my eye. I thought you would like it. Remember when I mentioned to you that you needed more pictures around your house. You said 'yeah, but then I would need a picture frame.' Well I got you one and a picture to go with it. So I better see it the next time I come over, or Garcia and I will come over and TP your living room. _

_We are your family Em and I want you to remember that. You have been on the team for three years! When are you going to get over yourself and realize that you are not in this world alone? You're a great profiler Emily and an even better agent, but most of all you are a fantastic person and friend. Don't ever forget that. _

_Happy Birthday Emily_

_Sincerely,_

_JJ_

Emily carefully folded the piece of paper and placed behind the picture in the frame. She figured that would be the best place for her to keep it. After she fastened the little screws back in she walked towards the barren shelf and placed the frame on it.

Stepping back she admired the frame and held on to the lovely feeling that she felt seeing it up there. It really was beautiful.

"Prentiss." A stern, but familiar voice called through her door. "I know you are in there. Open up."

"Better open the door Gum Drop, our door-busting super hero is about to kick yours down."

Emily smiled and opened the door to Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. They were both carrying pans of treats and frozen dinners.

"Since when do you bring me treats? Actually since when do you bake," Emily exclaimed mostly towards Morgan.

"Since you don't answer your door and all your friendly well wishing neighbors have set up a blockade of them to wait for entrance into your house."

Emily laughed as she saw several other dishes in the hallway.

"Well come in." All three of them were still in their funeral attire, despite the fact that it was now past four. Derek put the plate of goodies down and turned to Emily.

"How are you doing?"

"Why are you here Derek?"Morgan rolled his eyes.

"We are having a get together at Rossi's. He is making his famous pasta dinner and we thought that we would swap stories and such. Will and Henry might stop by."

"Oh. She would like that… I think." Morgan nodded.

"Emily!" The bright screech ringed in her ears, "You finally put it up! It's such a lovely picture… oh and the frame is so you." Emily smiled.

"Should we go?"

Emily grabbed her purse off of the floor said by to Sergio and followed Derek and Garcia out locking the door behind her. As they exited the building, Emily remembered something and turned her head towards Morgan.

"Oh Derek, sorry I egged your car two years ago."

"That was you! It took me weeks to get that off. You're going to get it Prentiss. Payback's a –"

"I know. But I thought you toilet papered my living room."

Garcia chuckled.

* * *

So this isn't exactly how I wanted this story to go. I had planned on writing the before and introducing the case more. Which I still can do if anybody is interested. Other wise I will just post one more chapter with the entire team to sum it up.

Let me know what you think. And thank you for reading I am extremely grateful.

-HCB


End file.
